Bad Day
by hellozuan
Summary: Taehyung menegakkan tubuhnya dengan enggan, menyandarkan punggungnya ke headboard. Kesadarannya mulai terkumpul hingga ia sadar, ia bangun di pagi yang sangat, sangat tidak menyenangkan. KOOKV KOOKTAE TAEKOOK. One Shot. RnR juseyooo


**Bad Day**

 **Cast(s): Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung**

* * *

Rating: T. Karena saya sedang baik.

* * *

Lengan tangan Taehyung secara refleks mengayun ketika suara monoton alarm di atas nakas berbunyi lebih dari 15 detik. Ia bukanlah seseorang yang suka bangun pagi apalagi ketika akhir pekan yang begitu _berharga;_ ketika pacarnya mau menginap di _apartment_ nya dan Taehyung tidak memiliki janji apapun. _It means a whole day of cuddle._

Ia menggumamkan kata-kata tidak jelas semacam 'alarm sialan,' 'Aku lupa mematikan alarm tadi malam,' 'Ah! Sialan aku ingin tidur lagi,' dan sederetan rutukan di sela-sela kesadarannya yang belum ada seperempatnya. Ia merenggangkan badan kemudian menjatuhkan lengan kanannya ke sebelah kiri tubuhnya.

Taehyung berniat memeluk teman tidurnya namun tidak mendapati seorang pun. Ia membuka matanya dengan malas, memastikan ketidakberadaan manusia super _hugable_ di sebelahnya. Sinar matahari mulai menyusup melalui celah jendela yang tepat berhadapan dengan ranjangnya sehingga ia harus menyesuaikan pandangannya untuk beberapa saat. _Bed cover_ di sampingnya tampak sudah dirapikan. Setidaknya bagian kiri kasur _queen size_ nya sudah tertutup oleh _bed cover_ berwarna biru langit.

Taehyung menegakkan tubuhnya dengan enggan, menyandarkan punggungnya ke _headboard._ Kesadarannya mulai terkumpul hingga ia sadar, ia bangun di pagi yang _sangat,_ sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Taehyung memegangi pipinya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut. Ia ingin mengerang karena rasanya mungkin lebih parah daripada ditinggal seorang Jeon Jungkook selama seminggu. Rasanya lebih parah lagi karena Taehyung tidak bisa merengek pada pacarnya. Ia jelas-jelas akan dimarahi, alih-alih dipedulikan.

Taehyung menghela napas lesu. Rasa nyerinya menjalar hingga ke pelipisnya. Salahkan dirinya yang sering membiarkan celotehan Jungkook berlalu begitu saja. Sekarang ia harus ke dokter gigi. Secepatnya. Diam-diam.

* * *

Taehyung menuruni tangga dengan malas. Ia baru saja mencuci muka. Beberapa butir air masih menetes dari ujung poninya dan juga di area keningnya.

Taehyung melangkah ke dapur. Mendapati aroma _mozzarella_ yang menyapa indera penciumannya sekaligus pemandangan pemuda dengan badan bagaikan dewa seks; hanya mengenakan _boxer_ hitam, dan juga _apron mocca._

"Pagi, Hyung," sapa Jungkook ketika sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya dengan longgar.

"Kau tau, cara berpakaianmu _illegal_ di _apartment_ ku Jungkook?" Tanya Taehyung sembari menyamankan sebelah pipinya yang tidak bengkak ke pundak Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya terkekeh. Ia menoleh untuk mendaratkan beberapa kecupan ringan di sela-sela kesibukannya.

Taehyung akhirnya menarik diri. Ia mengecup pipi kekasihnya singkat sebelum beralih ke ruang makan; tidak mau merecoki kegiatan asyik Jungkook.

Taehyung duduk di hadapan meja makan ketika Jungkook muncul dari dapur. Satu tangannya mengetuk-ngetukkan meja kaca sementara tangan yang lain menopang dagunya. Taehyung menyukai produk _dairy_ apapun dan masakan Jungkook adalah favoritnya setelah masakan ibunya. Tapi ketika melihat nampan berisi dua piring _cheese omelette_ , segelas susu dingin, dan secangkir kopi, pipinya kembali berdenyut dan napsu makannya seketika hilang.

Taehyung mengunyah makanannya perlahan, sebisa mungkin tidak memperlihatkan raut kesakitan. Tangannya memotong-motong sarapannya, _mood_ nya tiba-tiba memburuk. Ini memang salahnya tapi Taehyung enggan mengakui. Ia tidak sadar, seseorang di hadapannya memperhatikan dalam diam.

"Tidak enak?"

Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya ketika suara rendah Jungkook memecah keheningan. Ia hampir menjatuhkan sendoknya. "Enak, kok," ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Taehyung memilih menghabiskan _omelette_ nya dengan segera. Persetan dengan rasa nyeri yang menjalari syaraf-syaraf di giginya.

"Hyung, kau sakit?"

Taehyung cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," dustanya cepat sambil berusaha menyuguhkan senyum paling natural.

"Wajahmu pucat," Jungkook mengulurkan tangan untuk menyeka keringat di pelipis Taehyung. Ia menyisir surai merah yang hampir menusuk matanya sementara Taehyung terpaku pada sepasang mata _hazel_ yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-a-ah," sebuah desahan kecil lolos dari mulutnya ketika Jungkook mengusap pipinya. Hanya sebuah sentuhan ringan.

"Tidak papa?" Tanya Jungkook lagi. Alisnya terangkat, tatapannya mengobservasi Taehyung dengan penuh curiga.

Taehyung hanya diam. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana Jungkook berdiri setelahnya lalu berjalan perlahan ke arahnya. Atmosfir di sekitarnya seketika terasa memberat. Ia bersusah payah menelan ludahnya _karena Jungkook terlalu dekat._

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku, Hyung?" Jungkook mendongakkan dagu Taehyung dengan telunjuknya.

Taehyung berfirasat bahwa setelah ini tidak akan baik. Ia merendahkan pandangannya, menghindari tatapan mengintimidasi Jungkook. Matanya terarah ke _waistband_ Calvin Klein beserta _v-bone_ Jungkook. "A-aku takut kau marah," sahutnya. Pipinya bersemu merah dan Taehyung merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati.

Telapak tangan Jungkook yang hangat kini berada di ceruk lehernya. Sebelah tangannya yang lain bertengger di paha Taehyung. Ia membungkuk.

"Hyung," suara Jungkook memberat. Aroma kopi menguar, begitu kuat dan dekat hingga Taehyung secara refleks membuka celah kecil di antara bibirnya. "Aku marah."

Dan rongga dada Taehyung seolah tertohok. "Ma-maafkan a-aku, Jungkook," suaranya bergetar. Napasnya tercekat apalagi saat helaan napas Jungkook menyiratkan kekecewaannya.

"Kita ke dokter sekarang."

Dan Taehyung tidak bisa merengek apapun setelahnya.

* * *

Taehyung benci mengunjungi dokter apapun termasuk di antaranya dokter hewan dan tentu saja dokter gigi yang cepat atau lambat akan ia temui. Ia benci bau steril rumah sakit yang membuatnya merasa mual dengan ruangan bernuansa putih memuakkan di setiap sudutnya. Ia benci suara langkah kaki yang berjalan tergesa-gesa di setiap persimpangan lorongnya. Rasa bencinya bahkan tak bisa terelakkan meskipun Jungkook di sebelahnya, menggenggam tangannya sedari 20 menit lalu.

Taehyung tetap terduduk di antara deretan bangku di ruang tunggu ketika Jungkook sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Namanya sudah dipanggil dan Taehyung memasang raut wajah memohon pada Jungkook.

"Aku akan menunggumu, Hyung. Tidak akan seburuk itu," ujar Jungkook sebisanya. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan Taehyung menerimanya separuh hati. Raut wajahnya tertekuk sebal.

* * *

Perasaannya semakin menciut ketika ia memasuki ruangan yang asing baginya. Jungkook tidak diperbolehkan menemaninya sehingga kini ia hanya seorang diri di dalam ruangan dengan seluruh peralatan aneh yang terlihat menyeramkan.

"Silahkan duduk, Taehyung-ssi."

Taehyung menoleh ke sumber suara. Seseorang dengan postur tubuh tegap dan sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Taehyung melihat jas putih yang membalut punggungnya ketika ia menutup pintu. Rasa gugup kembali menggerayanginya ketika terdengar bunyi _'klik'_ dari kenop pintu.

"Masih suka makan manis-maniskah?"

"Hoseok Hyung?" Pekik Taehyung begitu ia mengenali suara familiarnya.

Sang dokter terkekeh. "Lama tak jumpa," sapanya basa-basi. Senyumnya begitu cerah. Deretan giginya tertata rapi dan bersih. Ia mungkin lebih cocok menjadi bintang iklan pasta gigi atau penyegar mulut ketimbang bergulat di ruangan dokter seperti ini.

"Ya, dan aku tidak berharap aku bertemu denganmu dalam situasi seperti ini," keluh Taehyung ketika ia akhirnya duduk di kursi pasien.

"Tolong buka mulutmu."

Dan Taehyung melaksanakan seluruh instruksi dengan patuh. Hoseok mengatakan bahwa kondisinya tidak parah dan Taehyung cukup lega. Meskipun desingan mesin-mesin yang tidak ia kenali namanya tetap saja terdengar mengerikan, setidaknya aura hangat kakak kelasnya dulu di SMA cukup mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Hoseok sadar Taehyung tidak menyukai peralatan kerjanya, oleh karena itu ia harus berceloteh secara ekstra mengenai apa kegunaan setiap alat itu tanpa membuat Taehyung takut, sekaligus meyakinkannya bahwa semuanya akan baik. Hoseok melakukannya dengan sangat baik.

 _'Tidak seburuk itu,'_ pikir Taehyung ketika ia ingat perkataan Jungkook.

 _"So, what do you do?"_ Tanya Hoseok ketika ia sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

"Aku memiliki sebuah restaurant dan juga bakery, Hyung."

 _"Coffee and patisserie?"_

Taehyung mengangguk senang. Senyumannya terkembang secara otomatis karena tebakan Hoseok tepat sasaran. Ia segera meninggalkan kursi pasien dan mengekor Hoseok.

"Kau harus menjaga gigimu, Taehyung-ah. Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa meneleponku kapan saja. Masih menyimpan nomorku, kan?" Hoseok membukakan pintu untuk Taehyung.

"Ya-,"

"Aku yakin Taehyung cukup kapok untuk sakit gigi lagi," sela Jungkook cepat. "Iya kan, _Sayang?"_ Ia menyelipkan tangannya di pinggang Taehyung yang ramping.

Taehyung perlu beberapa saat untuk mencerna perkataan Jungkook. Ia menoleh dan matanya secara otomatis terkoneksi dengan sepasang manik _hazel_ Jungkook. Taehyung terpaku beberapa detik —karena ia seolah melihat kilat mengerikan di dalam iris mata Jungkook yang biasanya hangat— sebelum akhirnya mendapatkan kontrol diri untuk sekedar menjawab, "I-iya."

"Bagus," Jungkook tersenyum dan sorot matanya kembali menghangat.

"Tentu. Aku juga berharap begitu," jawab Hoseok ramah. Ia sadar akan sikap Jungkook tapi tidak keberatan sama sekali. "Ini resep obat untuk Kim Taehyung."

* * *

Taehyung mengulum bibirnya dengan gelisah. Ia duduk di kursi penumpang tepat di sebelah Jungkook. Rasa sakit di giginya sudah mulai hilang namun kesunyian di sekitarnya terasa menyesakkan. Hanya ada deru mesin mobil Jungkook dan juga suara _air conditioner_ di dalam mobil.

"Jungkook... Kenapa diam saja?" Tanya Taehyung dengan lirih. Ia melirik pemuda di sampingnya secara diam-diam. Tangannya memainkan ujung kemejanya karena biasanya Jungkook selalu menggenggam tangannya. Tapi tidak kali ini.

"Aku sedang menyetir, Hyung," jawab Jungkook singkat. Nada biacaranya netral, tapi justru membuat Taehyung semakin gemas.

Taehyung kemudian membisu. Jungkook benar dan ia tidak mendapati alasan untuk bersuara setelahnya. Taehyung hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dalam diam sampai mobil _Volvo_ putih Jungkook berhenti di sebuah apotek.

"Ada stok obat yang habis di poliklinik tadi. Hyung mau ikut?" Tanya Jungkook selagi sibuk dengan _seatbelt_ nya.

"Aku di sini saja. Jangan lama-lama, Jungkook-ah," Taehyung menggeleng. Ia tersenyum ketika tatapan mata mereka bersinggungan.

"Sebentar, ya."

Taehyung hanya mengangguk. Ia memperhatikan langkah kaki Jungkook yang lebar memasuki apotek. Tempat itu berdinding kaca sehingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas puluhan jenis obat-obatan yang tertata rapi di etalase.

Taehyung melihat Jungkook menghampiri seorang pegawai apotek. Ia berani bersumpah, mata wanita yang mungkin saja seumuran dengannya itu tiba-tiba berbinar ketika ia melihat Jungkook. Senyumnya terkembang dengan _sok_ manis. Taehyung memicingkan mata ketika Jungkook menyerahkan resep dokter dan wanita itu menerimanya sekaligus menyentuh tangan Jungkook _nya._

Wanita itu menghilang di balik pintu bertanda _'staff only'_ hanya untuk beberapa saat. Ia kembali menghampiri Jungkook. Taehyung mencebik karena mereka berbincang terlalu lama. Dan terlalu akrab karena sekarang wanita itu menepuk-nepuk telapak tangan Jungkook.

Taehyung akhirnya mematikan mesin mobil yang sengaja Jungkook biarkan menyala. Ia mencabut kunci mobil dari kontaknya dan bergegas keluar mobil. Bunyi _'_ _beep-beep'_ tanda mobil terkunci ketika Taehyung mendorong pintu masuk membuat Jungkook menoleh padanya.

"Kenapa lama sekali, _Sayang?"_ Tanya Taehyung begitu ia menghampiri Jungkook. Ia berusaha mengontrol suaranya agar terkesan sangat _innocent,_ alih-alih terdengar luar biasa jengkel. Tangannya melingkari lengan bawah Jungkook dengan luwes.

"Sabar, ya, Hyung," Jungkook mengusap bahu Taehyung dengan lengannya yang bebas. "Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanyanya pada wanita di hadapannya.

"Kalau tidak ada, kita cari ke apotek lain saja," usul Taehyung.

"Maaf, tapi obatnya baru saja diracik oleh asistenku. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, Jungkook, kira-kira lima menit lagi."

Jungkook mengangguk sementara Taehyung mendelik ke orang yang rupanya apoteker itu. Demi apapun, ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan tatapan sinisnya. Ia mengetahui nama Jungkook dan ia berlagak seolah-olah Taehyung hanya _angin_ ; transparan dan tidak penting.

Lima menit lebih berikutnya, apoteker itu terus saja mengajak Jungkook berbicara mengenai hal apapun. Taehyung memberengut dalam diam sampai akhirnya obat-obatan untuknya tersedia.

"Apa masih sakit, Hyung?" Tanya Jungkook. Ia menjedukkan kepalanya ke kepala Taehyung pelan sementara mereka menunggu kembalian di depan kasir.

"Sakit," jawab Taehyung sangat singkat. Ia tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya tapi sepertinya Jungkook tidak terlalu menghiraukannya.

* * *

Taehyung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Ia kini berada di ruang tamu _apartment_ Jungkook sementara pacarnya itu berjalan lurus melewatinya.

"Mau makan apa, Hyung?" Suara Jungkook nyaring dari dapur.

"Tidak mau," balas Taehyung dengan lebih pelan namun cukup untuk didengar sampai ke sudut ruangan yang lain.

"Bubur?"

"Tidak."

"Sup?"

"Tidak mau."

"Ramen?"

Taehyung tidak menjawab. Ia memilih berkutat dengan _smartphone_ nya dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar hingga akhirnya Jungkook menghampirinya.

"Hyung," tegur Jungkook. Satu tangan berkacak pinggang sementara jemari tangan yang lainnya dengan lihai membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Aku tidak mau makan, Jungkook," Taehyung tidak bergeming. Ia beringsut memunggungi pemuda bersurai kecoklatan itu sambil tetap asyik dengan _smartphone_ nya.

 _"Sayang,_ kau harus minum obat," Jungkook duduk sangat dekat dengan Taehyung.

Dan Taehyung berhenti seketika. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar _smartphone_ namun tetap pada posisinya. Ia tidak suka memanggil atau dipanggil _'sayang'_ kecuali ia sedang cemburu. _'Sayang'_ adalah sebuah indikator.

Taehyung kemudian berpikir; Jungkook _tau_ benar apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Ia cemberut ketika mengingat bagaimana Jungkook menanggapi setiap senyuman dan ucapan sok manis apoteker tadi. _Uh._ "Nona manis tadi mungkin menaruh racun di obatku," ucapnya penuh dengan sarkasme.

Dan Jungkook tidak bisa tidak tergelak setelahnya. "Tidak mungkin, Hyung. Aku cukup mengenalnya. Dia-"

"Sepuluh menit dan cukup mengenalnya. Hebat sekali, Jungkook," potong Taehyung cepat. Ia segera bangkit berdiri karena rasanya telinganya seolah beruap sekarang.

"Hyung," panggil Jungkook lagi.

Taehyung berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Targetnya adalah pintu kamar Jungkook di lantai dua. Ia yakin Jungkook membiarkan kunci kamarnya tergantung di lubang kunci. Itu artinya privasi sekaligus _menekankan_ bahwa ia marah.

Persekon setelahnya, Taehyung memacu langkahnya secara refleks ketika ia mendengar derit sofa dengan lantai. Detak jantungnya seakan terhenti karena Jungkook dengan sigap mendapatkannya; mengangkat tubuhnya bahkan sebelum kakinya sempat menyentuh tangga.

Sikap berontak Taehyung yang berantakan seketika sirna ketika Jungkook mendudukkannya kembali di sofa. Kedua kaki Jungkook mengapit kakinya. Tubuhnya membungkuk menaungi Taehyung. Kedua lengannya bertumpu pada sandaran sofa tepat di antara bahu Taehyung. Taehyung memberengut namun tak berani berkutik; ia terperangkap.

"Hyung, tolong," Jungkook membuka suaranya setelah kesunyian beberapa saat. "Lihat aku."

Dan Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya karena suara serak Jungkook yang penuh kuasa. Ia memandang wajah serius pemuda di hadapannya dengan takut-takut hingga ia melihat sorot mata bercanda yang samar. "Aku benci kau," tukasnya sembari menampar pipi Jungkook pelan.

"Cukup, oke?" Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, berusaha supaya senyumnya tidak terlalu lebar.

"Cukup apa?" Taehyung berlagak _innocent._ Ia melirik tulang selangka Jungkook yang terekspos. Jangan lupakan kemeja hitamnya yang tidak terkancing; menampilkan otot-ototnya yang terbentuk apik. Ia berusaha mendorong dada bidangnya; walau sebenarnya hanya modus untuk menyentuh kekasihnya.

"Cukup marahnya. Cukup cemburunya. Cukup tidak mau makannya. Cukup tidak mau minum obatnya," ujar Jungkook yang justru semakin mendekat.

"Tidak mau."

"Dia itu senior kita, Hyung. Baru lulus tahun ini. Apa kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Tidak pernah dan tidak mau."

Jungkook menghembuskan napas jengah. Ia mengamati pandangan mata Taehyung yang tepat menatapnya. "Harusnya aku yang marah, kau tau, Hyung. Berduaan dengan pria lain di ruang tertutup selama lebih dari seperempat jam. Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya? Kau bahkan-"

"Apapun yang kau pikirkan, dasar bocah, aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal aneh-aneh," sergah Taehyung cepat.

Jungkook menyisir rambutnya dengan sedikit frustasi.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, Jungkook," rengek Taehyung. Ia sekali lagi berusaha melonggarkan jarak di antara mereka namun Jungkook tak bergeming. "Baiklah, kita berdamai, oke? Dia juga hanya kakak kelas-"

Jungkook memotong —atau lebih tepatnya menyetujui— tawaran berdamai Taehyung dengan bibirnya yang mendarat tepat di bibir kekasihnya itu. _"Deal,"_ katanya sebelum melumat bibir Taehyung.

"Tapi hapus nomor dokter itu."

* * *

Haloooo~ rasanya lama nggak update. Maaf ini gak jelas gara-gara temenku bilang dia ketemu dokter gigi ganteng... Yha inspirasi bisa dari mana saja.

Hehe. Um. Gimana ya. Ini cuma selingan aja. Semoga cukup menghibur. Yang pasti aku melanjutkan Skeleton In The Closet tapi maaf sekali nggak bisa update fast. Karena sibuk dan malas beda tipis dan sering bergandengan di waktu yang sama. Besok aku UKK~ duh doakan ya. semoga naik kelas. semoga abis itu libur bisa bebas berfantasi hoho.

At the end, as always, aku butuh kritik dan saran. RnR juseyo~ Happy reading everyone. Terimakasiiih.

Oh iya, terimakasih buat semua reviews, favorites, followsnya. Maaf hampir lupa. Tapi semuanya berharga banget. Maaf reviews nya ada yang belum ditanggapin. Tapi aku baca semua kok. *Senyum-senyum*


End file.
